


Keeping Warm

by brahe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, Blankets, Canon Era, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Warm, arthur likes merlin's magic, camelot is cold, merlin uses magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot is cold and Arthur doesn't like waking up to the chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Unbetaed. Enjoy :)

Winter in Camelot was really bloody cold.

Merlin cursed the below freezing temperature as he walked through the castle halls on his way to Arthur's chamber, clutching his too-thin jacket as tight as he could get it.

He wasn't a complete Scrooge; he actually loved to play in the snow, when he had the proper attire. But one could not afford said attire on a servant's salary. Thus, grumpy, cold Merlin.

 

One does not want to be woken by that in the morning.

 

Merlin was actually running early today. Not by his own choice, of course. Gaius had him up before the sun and sent him on a small herb run. ("I'm running low on this and we're going to need it." "But Gaius it's-" "Ah, ah, on your way.") The young warlock was chilled to the bone, and there was nothing he could do about it (until he was alone anyway.)

 

There wasn't a noticeable temperature change between the halls of the castle and the crowned prince's chambers. As soon as the large wooden door was closed behind him, the sorcerer's eyes flashed gold. A large fire appeared in the fireplace and the air was instantly warmer. (Merlin was immeasurably greatful for learning that air change spell.) He created a small fire in his hands and held it for a few moments, letting the heat seep through his fingers and into his bones. His magic also set to work on warming up, it not liking to be cold either. Once he could feel his fingers again, he released thd little fire and let it hover next to him, enjoying the warmth it radiated.

Merlin started by walking over to the prince's wardrobe and picking out today's attire. While doing so, he also worked on getting Arthur out of bed. He lifted the covers off and folded them neatly in a chair out of arm's reach and created a cold breeze to brush over the prince.

Arthur jumped out of bed with a rather ummanly squeak and Merlin chuckled to himself. "Good morning sire," Merlin greeted without facing him, obvious amusement present in his voice. Arthur searched for a blanket but couldn't find one.

"Good morning _Mer_ lin," Arthur bit back in greeting. Merlin chuckled again and smiled to himself before wrapping a blanket around the cold prince. Arthur glared at the air beside him, assumingly at "invisible hands," before grabbing the sides of the warm blanket and holding it around himself.

Merlin, satisfied with his choice of clothing for the prince, walked over to the fireplace and set his clothes out in front of it. He was aware of Arthur's eyes on him.

"What's that?" Arthur eventually asked.

"A fire," Merlin answered, knowing right away what he was talking about.

"Why's it floating?"

"Because I'm making it float."

"Why does it follow you?"

"Because it's warm and I'm cold and I want it to."

Arthur was content with that answer for now and stood watching Merlin silently. Once Merlin finished setting out the prince's clothes by the fire to warm up, he looked up and blue eyes met blue for the first time that morning.

Merlin took a good look at his prince. His blond hair was mussed up from sleep and sticking up at all kinds of angles and his eyes were wide and bright with what looked like wonder. He clutched a large fluffy blanket to him like it was a life support and all in all looked rather adorable. Merlin grinned.

"Good morning Arthur," he said softly and smiled.

"Good morning, Merlin," the blond returned, letting himself smile because who could be on the receiving end of Merlin's brighter-than-the-sun grin and _not_ smile?

Arthur sat down in one of the soft chairs by the fireplace. Merlin warmed up his blanket again and Arthur mumbled a thanks while the warlock made a plate of breakfast. He had the sense to get Arthur's food from the kitchen before warming up in his chamber because no one wants to go back into the cold once they're warm.

Merlin set the food down by the prince and walked around the room, making sure everything was in order. He would get started on chores later, but he wanted to make sure he had all his supplies. Arthur watched his manservant walk around his chamber, the little ball of orangey light following close behind him.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur called after a few minutes and the warlock looked at him before walking over to him. Merlin went to take Arthur's plate when he grabbed his wrist and pulled the pale, lightweight boy into the chair with him and under the blanket. The fireball floated in front of them in confusion. Merlin faced Arthur with a smile before his eyes flashed gold and the tiny fire disappeared. Arthur caught his breath and smiled. Watching Merlin work magic was one of the best things in the world. The prince snaked an arm around his friend's waist. "I don't mind waking up in the winter when it's like this," Arthur told him. Merlin grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind, _sire_ ," Merlin replied. Merlin, with a warm hand, bent the prince's head down to his level and pressed his warm lips to Arthur's cold ones before pulling away and snuggling into the prince's side. He practically radiated heat and Arthur found that he liked the warm warlock pressed into his side. He smiled and kissed the raven's head before relaxing and letting his eyes fall closed again.


End file.
